


Flames of Desire

by Gukhwa



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Coming Out, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slice of Life, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gukhwa/pseuds/Gukhwa
Summary: «What do you mean you quit!?»«Just as I said; I got into the exchange program and I’ll be in France in less than three months from now.»«What about the band!?»«What about it?»The rock band, Whalien, and the Min twins baby suddenly and unpredictably finds itself without a vocalist and the search for a new one presents itself to be both closer and more problematic than what anyone of them could’ve ever imagined.All the twins wanted was to come to Seoul, make music and hit it big; so why was that so hard?





	Flames of Desire

«What do you mean you quit!?»

«Just as I said; I got into the exchange program and I’ll be in France in less than three months from now.»

«What about the band!?»

«What about it?»

«You’re our vocalist! You can’t just leave us to dust with, with such a short notice!» A frustrated yell was heard throughout the mostly vacant studio along with a restless stomping against the floor.

«It’s okay, Yoonji. We can’t force him to stay; education is important and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.» Namjoon, the tall, broad shouldered man reasoned solemnly in a deep baritone. He took a step closer to the duo whom were having a petty glaring battle.

The remaining two members of the band staying mum as they watched the spectacle unfold them.

«I hate when you’re right..» the only female groaned. Yoonji flopped down on of the chairs in defeat. She just as well as anyone that Dohyun couldn’t be kept against his own will.

«I will be quite busy with University, assignments and visa applications in the near future so I won’t be able to come to any scheduled rehearsals or concerts.»

«It’s unfortunate, obviously, but this is good news for you, congratulations!» Namjoon gave the taller man a squeeze on the shoulder.

“Thanks, hyung!” he offered the taller a small smile before leaving the others with a small wave.

Yoonji let out a humph and grabbed her bass of the rack, placing it back into the case after putting on her signature biker jacket, with pins from her favorite bands.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. No point in staying here now, besides I have an early shift at the shop tomorrow” she replied her twin brother. The shortest man of the bunch, with mint colored hair and a permanent scowl. Notoriously snarky, often seen bickering with his midget sized twin and will fight anyone who dares touch his vinyl Wu-Tang collection.

“Ah!” she stopped with a hand on the door handle and turned to them, “ we should think about setting up an audition to find a new vocalist as soon as possible. I can make some flyers and hang it around campus.” with that she slammed the door behind her and made her out of university grounds with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.  
The sun was slowly setting over Seoul; road lights were on and it was pleasantly chilly for an evening in June, but Yoonji couldn't complain. She much rather not break a sweat, thank you.

When she and Yoongi came to Seoul from Daegu a little over three years ago, she had been quite ambitious. Yoongi had enrolled into Hongik University to study Music Production, while Yoonji had barely gotten into graduate program at a no-name woman's university only to drop out few months later. Yoongi was classmates with Kim Namjoon, both bonding over their passion for music and thus starting the band with Yoonji. Jung Hoseok, their third addition was practically rhythm incarnated and enrolled into Korea National University of Performing Arts as a dancer; but had showed his prowess behind the drums enough to pass the audition. Dohyun, well, he had been Hoseok's idea.

“I need a cigarette…” she sighed and ran a hand through her inky black bob. She was walking through one of the more crowded streets in Hongdae and came to a halt when she noticed a big mass of people - notably of females of the younger generation - picking her interest and walked up to the throng of women to see a young, insanely handsome man in his mid twenties, she assumed, sitting behind a keyboard singing into the microphone with a beautiful voice.

She was used to seeing buskers on the streets almost daily, but this guy was different.

“Is he an idol, or something?” she asked herself out loud.

“No! His name is Kim Seokjin and he's not an idol!” a girl in a High School uniform snapped at her as if she was personally insulted.

“Ok… He's not an idol… Geez, High Schoolers are so scary these days” she mumbled the last part inaudibly, hoping the girl with the red lip-tint would not jump on her and slit her throat for “insulting” her oppa.

“Omo, he's so handsome! I hope he becomes an actor; he totally has that crazy good looking actor vibes!” the girl squealed to her two friends instead. Yoonji sighed in relief.

“I'm so sorry everyone, but this is going to be last song of the night.” Seokjin said softly to the utter dismay of disappointed fans before beginning on a song Yoonji knew all too well. Flames of Desire by Lee Moonsae; one of their mothers´ favorite artists that she had played excessively throughout their childhood much to Min households´ disapproval.

“Even with my collar pulled up, the wind blowing in my clothes  
I cannot forget the cold tears as we parted  
My precious love”

As cheesy as the lyrics were; the way the words of separation of a long lost love were conveyed with such conviction that Yoonji couldn't help but feel like this man sang from his own experience.  
He looked up from the keys, his eyes locking on Yoonji's. In a fleeting second it felt like time came to a standstill; the crowd was gone and only the two of them was there. It felt somewhat intimate. A blush crawled up her neck to her cheeks and just as sudden as it came it was all over and the people had dispersed only the group of teenagers left as the guy was packing down his equipment.

“Oh you must be crazy, Min Yoonji!” she slapped her cheeks, but mostly wanted to dig her own grave. How embarrassing…

“Look at that ahjumma.” the High Schooler from earlier giggled indiscreetly to her friends, not even trying to hide how she was shamefully pointing.

“AHJUMMA?! Who are you calling ahjumma, you little piece of -” she turned on her heel only to come face with a wall that happened to be someone's chest - Kim Seokjin's´ to be exact. He looked down on her, his brows furrowed and was now donning a black NY cap.

“Hey, no need to cuss them out. They're just kids.”

“Whatever, I'm going home.” she briskly stomped off, having no idea why the last words even left her mouth. Why did he have to know that? And why did he have to be so tall and broad shouldered - with the most kissable- no. She pulled on her hair with a groan. Why oh why did she have to be so embarrassing.

She resisted the urge to smack her head against the nearest wall as a passer-by was looking at her funnily. So instead of taking the normal route she cut corners and was climbing the stairs up to the small rooftop apartment she shared with Yoongi only minutes later.

The apartment was old and in a bad state, with only the most basic amenities; a small stove with two cupboards and a sink. It wasn't ideal, far from it, she had to share a mattress on the floor with her brother, and the sickly green wallpaper with yellow flowers was nauseating. But it was home.

She kicked off her shoes by the door and flopped down on the mattress with a sigh. The image of a certain man behind a keyboard started to play in her mind and she immediately covered her face with the nearest pillow, screaming her frustration into it as she rolled from side to side to side and kicking her legs in the air.

Min Yoonji was a badass bitch. In High School she wasn't the most popular girl, but everyone knew about with many purposely avoiding her out of fear of being a victim to her wrath. She had been hot-tempered and trouble just had a way of finding her. Like the time Im Bona confronted her, accusing Yoonji of stealing her boyfriend and calling Yoonji degrading names that had earned her a right hook to her cheek and a missing tooth.

Choi Kwangin had been a prick, and in her opinion they both deserved each other.

But to Yoongi and Namjoon, Yoonji was a soft soul that would cry over romantic dramas, cute animals and faint over the sight of blood.

Throwing the pillow away she got onto her feet and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a set of pajamas, baby blue in color with clouds on and went to take a shower.

After the shower she took her time in getting ready for bed; humming to a selfmade tune while applying serums and moisturizers to her pale skin. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Yoongi sitting on the mattress with their black and white cat curled onto his lap.

“You forgot to feed Sid.”

“I'm sorry.” she mumbled and shuffled over to the bed.

Sid opened his yellow eyes to glare at her.

“I'm sorry, Sid” she proceeded to scratch him behind his ear, but the cat moved away to lay next to Yoongi farther away from her.

“That's it! I'm done with this shitty day, I'm off to sleep!”

 

The next day started on same note as yesterday. Yoonji had overslept, Yoongi still sleeping soundly beside her - and she was about to be terribly late to work. Jumping up she rushed through her morning routine, throwing on her work uniform haphazardly as she had to forgo her breakfast in order to reach her desired destination in time.

She ran down the two blocks it took her to get to the Ediya Coffee Shop she was working in, mentally cursing the hot humid weather as her bangs were now stuck to her forehead and beads of sweat rolled down her cheek.

“Morning - didn't your shift start ten minutes ago?”

“I overslept, sorry.” she panted heavily and tried to catch her breath, glad there were no customers to witness her meltdown as she rounded the bar and walked over to the staff room in the back.

“Oh, Yoonji! There's a new guy starting from today and manager Lee told me you'll be in charge of him, ok? He should be here any minute now.” Eunha, her closest colleague and one of her few female friends calls after her. Both were sporting almost the exact same hairstyle, but Eunha had in contrast quite droopy eyes with double-eyelids, while Yoonji had narrow monolids that were almost feline like.

She fixed her appearance into proper company standard - or wiping the sweat off - and walked up to her friend who was preparing some bagels.

Yoonji poked Eunha's round, pastry cheek.

“So, tell me about this Jungkook guy at Uni.”

“Uhm, well we don't share any classes and I've heard he's studying film!” she sputtered, her pale cheeks flaring.

“Did you ask for his number?”

“No!” she exclaimed loudly, “Well, no. But there are rumors going around saying he declines everyone and isn't interested in dating.”

“What...a...weirdo” Yoonji deadpans.

“Unni, you're not dating either.”

“Touché, but try dating when you share a flat with your twin brother” she groans just as the door chimes, snapping them both of their conversation and to the tall, broad shouldered man standing before them wearing a pink t-shirt with a matching cap. He seems eerily familiar to Yoonji.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Eunha politely asks when Yoonji stays mum beside her.

“I'm new here today, my name is Kim Seokjin. Please take care of me.” the man bowed man bowed deeply.

“Oh, it's ok Kim-ssi! Welcome to Ediya Coffee, Min Yoonji-ssi here will be the one in charge of your training.” Eunha said sweetly and gestured to her shorter companion with a rather smug smile.

“Are you sisters -”

“Does it look like it?” Yoonji hissed at him with her hands on her hips, making her look like an angered stray cat defending her territory. Seokjin's eyebrows shot up in realization.

“You're that girl from yesterday. I remember that scowl.”

“The one and only, but Kim Seokjin-ssi are you talking informally with me right now?” She saw how his lips twitched, tightening into a thin line but he didn't comment on it further, “Good, now follow me to the staff room and I'll give you an uniform.” she said offhandedly and had him following into the cramped room in the back containing a small table with two chairs, a few lockers with names scribbled on them and shelves hanging over the computer desk. She scrambled through one of the boxes and handed him a white shirt.

“This is your first day so it doesn't really matter, but keep in mind that dress code is always black pants and this white shirt along with...this brown apron” she held it out for him to take. You're a medium I suppose? Hmm...looks like that's the last one.” she mumbled more to herself than Seokjin who was watching her expectantly.

“Is there a wardrobe here or -”

“Right! Uhm, I'll leave you to it, bye!” She rushed out of the staff room, slamming the door behind her. An embarrassed groan passed her lips as she face-palmed for what she believed won't be the last time that day. She had no idea what crimes she must have committed in her past life to atone to her current quota of bad luck.

She was never good at studying, she was always the last one to be picked in P.E and had much to her parents chagrin surfed her way through her life doing the bare minimum while not being talented in anything. And to quote her mother “being pretty” was a talent in its own, in which her daughter didn’t possess.

«If you’d only wear what the other girls wear you would’ve been so pretty! Why don’t you?»

She can recall her mother say throughout her entire life. She had tried so hard to make Yoonji into her perfect little princess; but that has frankly backfired as Yoonji much rather wanted to wear exactly what Yoongi wore, do whatever Yoongi did and play with his action figurines - even if she did unintentionally break off Bumblebees’ door when she tried to save him from Megatron.

«So, you already know the new guy, huh?» Eunha asks in amusement when Yoonji came over with her hands covering her face.

“I can already tell he's going to be the death of me.”

“He's really handsome though! If I didn't know any better I'd say he's an actor or maybe a chaebol* son?” Eunha whispers the last part into Yoongi's´ and giggles when the older tries to swat her across the arm but misses her aim.

The door opens, signaling a new customer and the two friends stop heir bickering immediately as they both fall into a professional and beaming smile in place.

“Good morning,Yoongi oppa! The usual?” Eunha was already preparing a takeaway bag with a bagel and his usual Americano before he managed to reply. He ruffled his mint colored sleepily.

“Slow morning?” He said, stating the obvious as he looked around the empty shop, but just as he said that the door to the staff room opened.

“This our new employee starting today, Kim Seokjin-ssi” Yoonji introduced, “and this is my twin Min Yoongi.”

“Nice meeting you, I hope she treats you well.”  
“Yah, Min Yoongi!”

Yoongi swiped his credit card just in time before Eunha ushered the takeaway bag and coffee into his hands, and waving him off with one hand while the other was firmly holding Yoonji back.

“Have a nice day!”

“Don't wait up for me Yoonji, I'll be back late!” he called over his shoulder.

*

It was late when Yoongi left the study room, his earlier attire of ripped jeans and hoodie now replaced by black skinny jeans and black bomber jacket, the time showed 11:08 PM on his wrist watch. He jogged down the flight of stairs leading out of campus and towards the Hongik subway station.

Even at this hour there was a flurry of activity at the station and Yoongi had push pass a group of tired high school students who were all probably eager to get home from cram school. Yoongi couldn't judge them, he'd once been there too. Putting sleep on the back-burner as he pulled all-nighters of nothing but cramming for the next exam.

One of the boys, a lanky kid with thick glasses looked like he had fallen asleep standing, his hand gripping onto the stirrup above while his body moved along to the motion of the moving train.

He wanted to tell them it would all be alright, that once they graduated it will all get better but that would be a lie. It just didn't. With adulthood came responsibility and constant worry of how to make ends meet.

Yoongi was still following his dreams in music; he'd been accepted into a prestigious university and had good grades, so in that regard he had no reason to complain. But while he was living his life as a full-time student, Yoonji was the one working, the one paying the rent and putting food on their table. Yoonji, whose only dream was the success of the band.

Yoongi got off the subway train at Ahyeon, taking the escalator up exit 4 to street level and to the sleek imported Porsche parked twenty meter down the street. He opened the door and climbed in, tossing his backpack in the backseat before putting on the seatbelt.

“Hi, are you hungry?”

He hadn't really thought about it, but he reckoned it been a while since he last ate.

“Yeah, a little.” Yoongi answered, shifting his gaze from the side mirror to the man driving. Twice his age and in tailored slacks and crisp white shirt in Egyptian cotton.

“It's a little late, though, so is chicken good or do you feel like having something else?” the man turns his attention from the road for a few seconds to look at Yoongi who had made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

“Chicken sounds good.” he hummed in response.

The man took a quick look in the rearview mirror switching to the line going north towards Bukahyeon-dong and parked the car next to an elementary school. They both climbed out of the car and crossed the street where to the restaurant.

The small, simple restaurant was pretty much vacant sans them. Chairs plastic, and the walls painted a dull yellow. Yoongi didn't mind how cheap it looked as he picked out garlic chicken from the meny.

“So how was your day, Yoongi?”

“Uneventful…” he shrugged, “same as every other day. Oh well, Dohyun quit so now we need a new vocalist, and Yoonji has a new employee at work. Met him today and he's very flower boy looking.”

“I see. But you’re trying to recruit a new vocalist for the band, right?”

“Of course. Yoonji is already on it.”

The man, or rather, Kim Sungho, gave him a reassuring smile, his hand giving Yoongi's’ wrist an affectionate squeeze. Yoongi had known Sungho for months now. Five months to be exact, and while Sungho knew everything about Yoongi and his life there wasn’t much he knew about the other man.

Despite being from the same generation as his own parents, Sungho was tall and still had that handsome, youthful look to him. He was still married, the wedding band on his finger being a proof of that, and had to sons older than Yoongi. In a way; the man before him was the epitome of what Koreans strived so hard to be; from looks, to perfect family and the wealth.

However, from the slices of his life Yoongi had gathered over the last months, he knew the marriage was far from as perfect as it seemed and his relationship with his two adult sons difficult.

Sungho was a self made billionaire with no sons wanting to inherit the empire he’d built and between work and his home - he was incredibly lonely.

“You know if there’s anything I can help you with, Yoongi. Anything.” Sungho said sincerely. It had been easier if he wasn’t. That way Yoongi would’ve felt less guilty.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll let you know.”

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask; your spring semester is almost over right. Do you have any plans for the summer break, summer sessions and such?”

«I don’t have anything specific planned out, besides working on some assignments for fall semester.”

“You do have a passport, right?

“No? I’ve never been overseas.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go on vacation with me. Wherever you want, you can pick the destination.” Sungho offers. The food is placed down on their table along with two glasses of Sprite. Yoongi uses the distraction to ponder while shoveling pieces of chicken into his mouth. There’s only one con to the proposal, and it’s whether it will cause some kind of shift in their platonic relationship. Will it be worth the risk?

“You don’t have to answer me today.” Sungho clarifies, wiping his lips with a tissue, “Just consider it, ok? And when you’ve made up your mind just text me.”

“Can I...ask you something?”

“Why of course, shoot.”

Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. The young waiter, most likely a college student too, was too busy typing on his phone to bother with them. Not like he would’ve anyways; Yoongi knew to onlookers the duo was nothing but father and son, nothing wrong with that.

“Why me?”

“Pardon?”

With a sigh Yoongi put his chopsticks down and leaned in a little closer.

“Out of everyone in this god forsaken country, why did you pick me?” he lowered his voice even more, “What did you see in me when I frankly” he gestured towards his chest, “lack a certain asset. I’m plain looking, blunt and really fucking poor. W-what do I have to offer?” he chokes up, going from sounding angry to broken.

Warm hands come up to remove Yoongi’s trembling ones away from his face.

“Hey, hey… Look at me, Yoongi-yah.”

Yoongi averts his eyes, feeling embarrassed at almost causing a scene in a dingy chicken restaurant at midnight.

“Hey, it’s ok. Truth been told, I’ve once been young, you know?” He chuckled a little, but continued in a more serious tone, almost tiredly “You don’t have to offer me anything, Yoongi. Just having you by my side is enough, and as to why I chose you you’ve already answered them yourself. You’re not pretentious, or trying to be someone you’re not. You’re blunt, yes, but more so you’re honest and passionate.

“Do you know that your face lights up when you talk about music? That’s the same face I once had when I was your age. I was passionate about codes. So please don’t belittle yourself.”

“I’m not a woman.”

“Oh, I know.”

“You don’t...care?”

“I’m not looking for a wife, I already have one and well, that’s another can of worms.” he gave him a smile, “So, ice cream and karaoke?”

Yoongi scoffed.

“I’m a terrible singer!”

“Good thing I’m a great singer! Maybe I should even apply to be your new vocalist?” Sungho burst out laughing heartedly while Yoongi was pouting.

They left for the karaoke room minutes later, only having a short stop at a convenience store to buy ice cream along the way. Sungho had found a coin karaoke that played by song rather by the hour, but was just like any other cheap karaoke rooms. Dimly lit, poor acoustics and obnoxious disco lights. Sungho puts a few coins in and picks the first song - “Sunset Glow” by Lee Moonsae - of course, Yoongi groans as the older man grabs the tambourin.

“Why not the BIGBANG version!” Yoongi shouts.

Sungho pretends not to listen as he starts to belt out to the 1987 classic, clapping the tambourin to the beat of the music in his impromptu dance. Yoongi falls over laughing hysterically.

“You’re so BAD!”

“You clearly don’t know talent when you see one.” he pants out of breath when the song is over.

“You clearly need to get your ears checked.”

They both falling into a laughing fit. Sungho dropped down on the couch next to Yoongi, handing him the microphone.

“Your turn, Suga. Wow me.”

 

It’s almost 3AM when Sungho drops him off close his and Yoonji's humble rooftop apartment. He gets in without making too much noise and ever so gently pads over to his dresser, opening it slowly at takes out a wooden box. Yoongi looks over his shoulder to see Yoonji laying on the mattress sound asleep with Sid curled up to her.

With bated breath, Yoongi unlocks the box and opens the lid. He puts his hand into the pocket of his bomber jacket, retrieving a fat roll of 50,000₩ and places it next to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading! ^-^
> 
> *Chaebol: Is a large industrial conglomerate that is run and controlled by an owner or (in most cases) a family in South Korea. Examples of such businesses is Samsung, Lotte, LG and SK Group.  
> \- Just in case you didn't know.


End file.
